Jump City University
by Djnell
Summary: Raven is a freshman at JCU she ends up being roommates with a young lady by the name of Stella otherwise know as Starfire. They both meet friends along the way but what will their friendship lead to? Love? Drama? Friendship? Rated M for later chapters Raven/Starfire RavenxStarfire
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Raven and Starfire are regular students at Jump City University they become roommates and soon become very good friends but will their friendship blossom into some more? Please enjoy the story! I do not own anything Teen Titan!**

**Raven's pov**

Hello, my name is Rachel Roth but, most people call me Raven. I'm starting my first year of college and honestly I'm less nervous then the regular person. I mean school is school right? The only difference is I have to pay for everything, I live there now and I have to share my room with a complete stranger. My mom is more excited about this whole college thing than I am. It's just me and her, I've only seen my father a handful of times and we don't exactly get along. He's never been around and from what I've heard I have brothers I've never even met before. Oh well I suppose but anyways we were getting close to Jump City University my mom was getting emotional." I can't believe my baby is already grown up and becoming an independent young women." She said while wiping a stray tear from her eye. I smiled and held her hand." I'll be a hour or two away and you can call me whenever." She gave my hand a little squeeze." I know but still it's going to be quite without you home more quit than usual." She said as we got to the school. There were a bunch of students walking around with their parents everywhere. After circling the parking lot three times we found a place close enough to my dorm.

Me and mom were making our way to my room we stopped at the door that read '502'."This is it Raven!" She opened there was a very tall and very big man standing inside he had red hair and a huge red beard he kinda looked like a Viking. The man gave me and my mother a bone crushing hug lifting both of us off the ground." Welcome! You must be my daughter's roommate?" He said with a huge grin on his face." Father! Put them down!" A voice behind him said he chuckled then put us down." I'm just greeting your roommate and her older sister." Obviously referring to my mother she blushed." I'm her mother actually." "Father stop flirting and please go get the rest of my stuff from the car." Said the same voice that saved us from his bear hug. She pushed him out the door all he did was laugh." Alright Stella I'll be back." As he walked away she let out a relief filled sigh."I'm sorry about my dad he can be very flirtation at times. My name is Stella* but you can call me Starfire if you like." She said as she extended her hand out for a handshake I returned the gesture while raising an eyebrow." Why Starfire?." She smiled." Well my name means star and my hair is red like fire." I nodded my head in understanding. She was very pretty now that I looked at her. We were about the same height, she had tanned skin, and long red hair that came just pass her shoulders she's very beautiful honestly. "My name is Rachel but feel free to call me Raven." I said with a friendly smile." I gave her that nickname when she was younger because she's mysterious and very beautiful like a Raven." Starfire giggled causing me to blush lightly for some reason." Well I'm going to go get the rest of your things dear why don't you too get to know each other better?" My mom said as she left the room. I looked around the room it was large enough for two people. It had two of all the basic norm room stuff it was really nice I saw that Star had already decorated her side of the room. It was decorated with lots of bright colors and stuffed animals. I guess it matched her personality." So what are you majoring in Starfire?" I said while unpacking my things. She sat on her bed." I'm studying in art and fashion." I nodded." That's nice I'm studying in literature and journalism. I wanna be a journalist maybe I'll interview you one day." We both laughed." That'll be nice." She said. We continued to chat and when our parents came back we started to finish decorating the room and unpacking.

After a hour or two everything was done my mom gave me a big hug." I'm going to miss you Rachel." A few tears where running down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb." I'm going to miss you to mom I'll make sure to call you as much as possible." I said we both smiled and continued to hug. Starfire's father ruffled her hair playfully." Make sure you keep up with your studies and not party so much." He said with a grin." Humph I'm not like Estelle you know." She said with a playful smirk." Thank God." He smiled and hugged her. After we said our final goodbyes our parents both left leaving me and Starfire allow for the first time. I turned to her." Well what do you want to do now?" She had a thoughtful look on her face." How about we walk around the campus for a little bit? I heard there's a club expo going on for freshmen students we could check that out." I nodded my head in agreement." Sounds fun." She smiled and opened the door." Shall we?" With that we both headed to the expo.

There had to be over a hundred different stands up with different groups and clubs me and Star were just walking around looking. She had said she'd like to join a modeling club or an art club naturally me on the other hand I was interested in some kind of poetry club or a regular book club would be nice too. I was broken from my thoughts when some kid ran into me we both fell down he landed on top of me." Watch where you're going!" I half way yelled at him while pushing him off me." He gave me a goofy grin while getting up and help and extending me a helping hand." Sorry dudette." I took his hand he pulled me up. I dusted myself off." We'll be more careful next time." I looked at him he was short for most guys his age just barely taller than me he had short blonde hair and blue eyes." My name is Garfield." He said with a toothy grin." I'm Rachel and my friend over here is Stella." I gestured to Starfire while she waved." Hey BB are you okay?" We turned to see two guys walking over to us. One was about the same height as Garfield but he had black hair with black eyes, the other one was African American he was the tallest of everyone he was very fit you could tell he worked out often, he was bald with black eyes." Yeah man I just bumped into this girl by accident we're okay though." He turned to me and Star." Rachel Stella these are my friends Victor and Richard." We waved." I guess we'll see you guys around." Richard said obviously talking mostly to Stella she nodded and we continued our tour of the expo. Me and Star ended up join the clubs we wanted afterward we headed to the dinning hall were we bumped into the group of boys again we ate together and headed back to our dorms and slept the rest of the night.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

*** I decided to give Starfire a regular human name that means star and it still fits her. If you like this story follow/favorite/review! I'll see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Teen Titan.**

My alarm was going off but I couldn't give less of a fuck it was WAY to early. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button before looking at the clock. When I looked the time read 10:30. "Shit!" I was 15 minutes late for my first class! I tried to quickly get out of bed but got tangled up in the sheets and fell face first, after I picked myself up off the floor I quickly got dressed I grabbed my book bag and made my way to the community bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I was done I ran to my class luckily it was close but it still didn't change the fact that I was late. When I opened the door to my class everyone turned to look at me, only emphasizing the fact that I was late. "So glad of you to join us Ms. Roth please take a seat wherever you like." My professor said in a very monotone style. I nodded and quickly took a seat not even noticing I was sitting next to Robert. "Ruff first day huh?" He said with a small smirk. "My alarm clock didn't go off." I lied. He just shock his head as if he knew I wasn't telling the truth. As the class went on our professor told use what we need for this class and how we were going to be held accountable for all assignments and the basic first day stuff. After it was over me and Robert walked out together talking about the class when we bumped into Stella and Garfield. "Hey you dudes!" Garfield said with a toothy grin. "Hey Gar, hey Stella." Robin said smiling at Starfire, I waved. "What are you too doing together?" "Stella here bit lost trying to find her class this morning, apparently we have the same math class." I nodded. "Yo! I know ya not havin' a party without me!" We turned to see Victor walking over to use with his book bag hanging over his shoulder. "And speaking of parties I got us invited to a party later tonight!" He said while giving Garfield a high five. "You wanna come Stella?" I raised an eyebrow. Damn I don't get an invite? Dick head. "Only if Rachel can come." I smiled slightly. "Yeah sure I guess she could come." Robert said not really caring. I shrugged. "I don't know I'm not really a party person." "Oh come on Rachel!" Garfield pleaded. "Pleeease." Him and Starfire said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. "Alright alright I'll go." They both cheered. "Alright! Now that that's settled let's go get some lunch! I know this pizza place close by." We all agreed, went to lunch, and went to the rest of our classes.

"Raven! What are we going to wear?!" Starfire yell over her shoulder as she looked for something to wear, I shrugged my shoulders. "I was going to wear some jeans and a shirt." I said while reading a book. "How do I look?" I looked up she had on a white dress with pink flowers, the dress was longer in the back while the front came just above her knees and she had pink heels on. She looked so good. "Uh yeah you look nice." I said quickly before barring my head back in my book to hide with blush coming to my cheeks. "You're just saying that!" She whined. "Trust me I'm not." I said while she looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess if you say so." She said before sitting down to do her hair. I got up to get dressed, as I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it in the dirty closed bin. Something told me to look at the mirror, I turned to see Starfire staring at me. "Take a picture." I said with a smirk, she blushed before going back to brushing her hair.

It was an hour later when me and Starfire went to meet the boys, Robert and Garfield was standing outside of the house waiting for us. "Hey you guys made it!" Garfield said while grinning at us. "You look great Stella." Robert said clearly undressing her with his eyes. "Thank you." She said with a slight smile. "Seems like a popin' party." I said in a sarcastically dry voice. "Come on Rache! I'm sure you'll have a good time." Garfield insisted. "I suppose, let's go in." We went in the house. The music was loud, people were dancing, and talking with drinks in their hands. I've never been the party girl but, I guess I could give it a chance. A few of my classmates came up to me, we talked and had a few drinks. Hours past and I felt like it was time to go it was late. I went to find Starfire and she was standing against the wall with Robert, he was standing in front of her . She looked like she had had to much to drink, I walked up to them. "Hey Star I'm about to head back to the dorm room, are you read to go yet?" "I'll take her home she'll be fine." Robert said to me. I looked at Starfire who didn't seem to know what was going on. I give him a skeptical look. "I don't think so." I say before grabbing Starfire by the arm and pulling her away from Robert. He got angry. "Why are you being such a cock block?" He growled at me. "She's drunk you asshole. What were you planing to do to her huh?" I half yelled. Propel we're starting to stare at us. "Raven let's just go." Starfire said in a weak voice. We started to walk off but, Robert grabbed Star's arm. "So you're going to leave with this dyke!?" He yelled, that's when I punched him in the nose. He fell on his back, groaning, and grabbing his nose in pain. I pulled Starfire out as fast as possible. Enforce she tripped and fell. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her. "Thank you Raven." She said softly as she rested her head on my arm. I sighed. "It's no problem Star." By the time we got to our room she was sleep. I tried placing her in her bed but when I tired to walk over to my bed she grabbed my hand. "Sleep with me?" She said quietly. I sighed before I could say no she said. "Please?" I slid into bed with her placing my arms around her waist, she moved closer to me before falling asleep completely. I groaned this girl is going to be the death of me.

**Yay! To the second chapter! I know I know it's been soooooo long since I updated but I had hella writer's block. And I planned on writing last week BUT that doesn't matter what matters is I did update! I really hope you guys liked this and my other stories. Review/favorite/follow.**


End file.
